Son de amores
by Erica Riddle
Summary: El la abandono cuando termino el colegio...ambos hicieron vidas distintas y por separado...pero...¿Ambos se olvidaron del otro?


                                                                       _Son de amores_

23 de Diciembre de 1948

En el Expreso de Hogwarts se encontraban volviendo  la gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts a sus hogares, para festejar la Navidad con sus familias. La mayoría eran de primero y segundo año, ya que ellos no tenían permitido ir a las salidas a Hogsmeade planeadas para los años superiores, y menos que nada, ir al baile conmemorado para esa fecha.

Todos los niños corrían y jugaban pasando de un vagón a otro, otros se encontraban leyendo, charlando, o incluso…jugando partidas de Snap Explosivo mientras comían dulces y golosinas.

Era tanta la alegría en cada rincón del tren que nadie se daba cuenta de que había uno en particular que se encontraba en silencio…se encontraba en el ultimo vagón, y la única persona que lo ocupaba parecía no tener el mínimo interés en prender la luz, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y en la lluvia torrencial que azotaba las ventanas. 

_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras, pero me han comentado que te han visto sola, llorando por las calles en altas horas, ay como las locas..._

En ese comportamiento se encontraba una joven de 22 años, de cabello castaño con mechas rubias y ojos cafés. En sus brazos amamantaba a un bebe que al mes siguiente cumpliría un año de edad, este tenia cabello castaño y tan revoltoso como el de su madre, y de ojos azules. 

Pero la chica parecía no encontrarse en ese compartimiento, su mente volaba lejos de ahí…en el tiempo, hace cinco años, pensando en el…la persona que había llegado a amar tanto que hasta casi intento quitarse la vida por el…recordaba los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, el primer beso que le dio, sus ojos de un verde profundo que parecía que te podían traspasar el alma, su sonrisa…si…tenia una bonita sonrisa pocas veces lo veía sonreír…y menos en publico…

La chica sonrió.

Esa sonrisa solo se la dedicaba a ella, solo sonreía de esa manera cuando ella le hablaba, o lo abrazaba…o lo amaba, pero entonces…por que la abandono?

Tom…-una lagrima escapo de los ojos de la chica al mismo tiempo que varias mas caían por sus ojos, sumiéndose en un llanto silencioso a medida que recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio…en el anden 9 ¾ ella le pedía una explicación, le preguntaba si  la había amado alguna vez, y si lo era…por que la dejaba? Tan importante era ese sueño que quería realizar? Mas importante que ella y todos los momentos vividos en esos dos últimos años de colegio?

_Comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado, que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto, que solo una amiga esta a tu lado, no llores mas mi niña..._

 Recordó como corrió tras de el cuando este cruzo la plataforma pero cuando salio de allí cinco segundos después…no lo encontró, ella corría, llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre, sin importarle que los muggles la miraran mal, solo le importaba encontrarlo, pero no lo encontró…con lagrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida se dejo caer de rodillas en la salida de la estación de trenes y llorando sin parar.

Erica…-Alguien le había puesto la mano en el hombro, se dio vuelta y ahí se encontraba su mejor amiga, Annie, y a unos metros mas atrás  su novio German.

Sin poder aguantar las lágrimas se echo a llorar en el pecho de Annie mientras esta la consolaba.

Profesora Clearwater, ya llegamos-la señora del carrito había abierto el compartimiento y prendido la luz. Erica  se limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente y volteo su mirada a la gentil señora.

Hace mucho que llegamos?-pregunto levantando la mirada.

La señora del carrito sonrió.

Hace diez minutos querida-

Disculpe…me quede ensimismada.- dijo sonrojándose un poco, cubriendo a Nathan, su bebe, con su mantita y saliendo del tren, sin antes murmurarle un "Feliz Navidad" a la mujer.

Paso la barrera y se quedo de pie, en medio de la silenciosa estación de trenes, mientras se oía como la lluvia caía torrencialmente, y los truenos se dejaban oír de vez en cuando.

Ese fue el ultimo lugar donde lo había visto…en esa fría y vieja estación.

Cada vez que comenzaba o terminaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts, ella siempre venia varias horas antes o se quedaba después de hora…en medio del silencio, esperando encontrarle, deseando que apareciera y extendiera sus brazos hacia ella y que le dijera que nunca la había abandonado…que el la quería…pero el no volvería, tenia que convencerse, su vida ya estaba echa, se había casado con Frederick, que sin duda era un buen esposo…

_son de amores, amores que matan, amores que ríes, amores que lloras, amores que amargan,   
son de amores, amores que engañan, amores que agobian, amores que juegan, amores que faltan   
deja de llorar y piensa que algún día un niño te dará toda una fantasía, eso y mucho mas, porque tu no estas loca..._

_"Pero lo hiciste como agradecimiento…porque te salvo…"_ese pensamiento cruzo fugaz por su mente, y en ese momento se sintió peor…al recordar la locura que iba a cometer hace dos años ya, al no poder soportar estar un día mas sin Tom…pero Frederick le había salvado la vida, y ella había comenzado a salir con el cuando se lo pidió, sentía que tenia que darle una oportunidad…_darse _una oportunidad de querer a alguien mas, pero aun siendo novios, el recuerdo de Tom seguía patente en su memoria y su corazón. Y luego…cuando supo que esperaba a Nathan no tuvo mas remedio que casarse con el. Condenada a fingir una felicidad que no existía y nunca existiría…

Con lagrimas cayéndole en su rostro todavía de niña comenzó a caminar por la estación, sus pies haciendo eco en ese frió lugar, mientras que Nathan agarraba con sus manitas el cabello de su madre. Erica le sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

Si, ya se que esta desprolijo, pero que quieres, el agua me lo hace mas terrible de lo que es.- a lo que el niño respondía con una risita juguetona como entendiendo lo que su madre decía.

 Erica muchas veces se sentía desconcertada ante esto, porque Nathan era mucho mas inteligente que los bebes de su edad, y varias veces parecía que entendía lo que ella le decía. "Debe ser su parte Ravenclaw" se decía siempre cada vez que el niño demostraba estos dotes de entender perfectamente lo que los demás decían.

_Deja de llorar y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal, que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar toda esa fantasía..._

Se iba a dirigir hacia fuera pero prefirió quedarse un rato mas, no quería llegar a su casa y encontrarse con su esposo, lo quería…pero a veces se ponía realmente pesado con ella, preguntándole porque había tardado tanto y lo que estaba segura era que no quería pasar la Noche Buena peleándose con el.

Se dirigió al final de la estación donde se encontraba un banco justo al lado de donde caía la lluvia y el y corrientes de viento pasaban. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta que no llevaba capa y solo llevaba puesto un vestido negro y un pequeño pulóver del mismo color…hacia frió…pero a ella no le importaba enfermarse, y Nathan estaba perfectamente bien abrigado, así que…que importaba? 

Además quería quedarse ahí…en medio de la estación y la lluvia, el lugar donde lo vio por primera y ultima vez y con la esperanza que volviera, esa noche…un milagro, eso era lo que esperaba, que esa noche se produjera un milagro…

De repente Nathan comenzó a saltar en los brazos de su madre, feliz.

Nathan! Deja de hacer eso…-pero vio que el pequeñín no tenia al gorrito verde que le había comprado.

El gorro…donde lo dejaste diablito?-pero Nathan no le hacia caso seguía saltando en sus brazos como cuando lo llevaban a Hogsmeade. Erica se iba a parar para buscar el gorro pero una voz de hombre y muy extraña le hablo justo al lado suyo.

Se le perdió esto?-

_Comentan que ya no te pones esa ropa, que te favorecía y te hacia tan mona,y que esas ilusiones que tenias antes se las trago la luna..._

Erica se dio vuelta, sentado al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos y con rasgos de serpiente, parecía de 30 años. Sin saber por que Erica se ruborizo.

Si…gracias.-le dijo ruborizada y agarro el gorro que ese extraño hombre le ofrecía. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Se pregunto desconcertada. Levanto la mirada y descubrió que ese hombre la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella avergonzada, bajo la mirada rápidamente y miro a su hijo que no cabía en si de la felicidad para luego ponerle o tratando de ponerle el gorro.

Es… su hijo?- pregunto el hombre mirando serio al pequeño.

Si…se llama Nathan, Nathan Clearwater.- dijo mirando a su hijo, sin atreverse a mirar a ese hombre…había algo en el que la asustaba…pero también algo que la atraía infinitamente…

Bonito nombre…aunque el apellido no me convence para el pequeño…-dijo el extraño y Erica al levantar la vista sorprendida pudo notar que fruncía el seño sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que lo miraba con una sonrisa sin intimidarse por su calculadora mirada.

Erica sonrió también. Esta vez sin apartar la vista del desconocido.

A mi tampoco me convence el apellido.-le dijo sonriéndole, a lo que el hombre puso cara sorprendida. Erica rió ante esto, hacia tanto que no reía…desde que Tom se había ido no lo había echo de esa forma tan…natural.

Es verdad, le hubiera quedado mejor otro apellido pero…las cosas se…dieron así.-

Acaso no ama a su esposo?-pregunto el hombre sin dejar su voz neutral.

Erica en otras circunstancias se habría ofendido de que un extraño le preguntara esa pregunta tan personal pero extrañamente no lo hizo. Al contrario, le respondió con la verdad, sin rodeos.

La verdad…nunca lo pude amar…-dijo mirando al suelo.

El extraño soltó una pequeña risita.

Tan pesado es?- y ante este comentario Erica rió.

No, no es eso…lo que pasa es que…nunca pude olvidar a alguien muy importante para mi…-dijo bajando la mirada.

El extraño volteo su mirada al frente mirando un punto indeterminado.

Quien era?-

El amor de mi vida.-dijo manteniendo su mirada baja. Al mismo tiempo que un trueno se oía a la distancia y un relámpago iluminaba toda la fría y oscura estación.

_Tu crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra, tu crees que eres la lluvia que chispea y agobia, piensa que tu vales mas que esta historia,y no te veas sola..._

Por unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, y Erica vio como el hombre movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

Y que paso con el?-

Me abandono…aquí, en esta estación.-

Lo odia?-

No.- el extraño la miro confundido.

El la abandono…la dejo, llorando en esta estación…sin importarle y dice que no lo odia?-

Por mas que intente hacerlo no puedo…es mas fuerte que yo- Dijo levantando su mirada y mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban aguados.

Yo…he querido olvidarlo…pero no pude, aun casándome con Frederick…así que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir queriéndolo…es duro pero…soy feliz teniendo a alguien a quien amar y saber que lo conocí… por lo tanto decidí  guardarme ese sentimiento  en mi corazón…-

No!-

Que?- pregunto Erica mirándolo sorprendida.

No puede seguir queriéndolo después de lo que la hizo sufrir, y además después de abandonarla, talvez nunca regrese…y usted lo seguirá queriendo?!-

Si! Lo seguiré queriendo! Y…sabe que?! No crea que sea asunto suyo MIS sentimientos!-dijo mirándolo ofendida por que ese extraño oso levantarle la voz, para luego voltear la mirada haciendo un puchero que la hacia verse mas joven de lo que era…

Disculpe…yo, me pase un poco al gritarle…-dijo el extraño notándose arrepentido.

Un poco?-pregunto mirándolo divertida y levantando una ceja.

El extraño solo sonrió para añadir.

Es que se ve muy linda cuando se enfada…-

Ante este comentario Erica se quedo de piedra al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada ruborizada.

_Y en tu corazón no hay calor ni frió es como un dolor o un escalofrió, y esta tu propia alma que crees que es tu enemigo, y es lo que vive contigo_

Papa…- Ambos adultos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño…este se encontraba sonriendo y alzando las manos a ese extraño del cual todavía no sabia su nombre. Erica miro a Nathan mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

Nathan…hablo!-dijo parándose y dando vueltas con Nathan en sus brazos que reía sin parar. Olvidando el comentario del hombre.

Pero…Erica se paro de golpe, le había dicho a ese extraño "papa", y ella sabia perfectamente bien que el padre de Nathan era Frederick. Vio al hombre que miraba sorprendido al pequeño, esa cara sorprendida la hacia reír, se veía muy… ¿tierno?

Sonriente se acerco al hombre.

Quiere cargarlo?-le pregunto acercándose a el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre la miro horrorizado y sonrojado.

No…yo…podría lastimarlo…nunca…-y bajaba la mirada apenado.

Nunca ha arrullado a un bebe? Es bien fácil, no le hará nada, por favor…-y lo miro suplicante. Quería que ese hombre cargara a su bebe, no sabia por que, pero tenia un enorme deseo de que lo haga…

El extraño miro la cara suplicante de la madre y luego al pequeño que le extendía sus manitas, mirándolo feliz.

Sonrojado extendió sus brazos y alzo al pequeño, que comenzó a reír, el hombre se sentó de nuevo en el banquito y después de cinco minutos el bebe se durmió placidamente en sus brazos, mientras que Erica veía esa escena sonriente sin saber por que.

Se durmió…he estado intentándolo desde la tarde…se siente tranquilo con usted.-dijo sentándose devuelta y viendo como el hombre miraba al bebe y le hacia cariños en la cabeza. 

…-el hombre seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ha estado en Hogwarts?-le preguntó Erica mirándolo con curiosidad.

El  levanto la mirada.

No, estuve en Durmstrang.-

Hace cuanto?-

Cinco años.- Erica lo miro sorprendida.

Solo cinco? Pensé que era mas mayor!...qui…quiero decir…-Erica se sonrojo ante su comentario fuera de lugar. Pero la risa del hombre la desconcertó.

_Son de amores, amores que matan, amores que ríes, amores que lloras, amores que amargan_

 No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.-y le sonrió.

Erica se quedo mirándolo…esa sonrisa…le hacia inmensamente feliz…aun con esos rasgos y que parecía mas mayor no pudo dejar de pensar que tenia una  sonrisa muy bonita…igual a la de….

Una ráfaga de viento paso por el lugar y Erica no pudo evitar tiritar. El hombre lo advirtió y dejando a Nathan suavemente en el banquito bien tapado con sus mantas se saco la capa negra que llevaba puesta. Erica se paro intentando evitar que lo hiciera.

No! No se preocupe estoy…-pero el hombre le había puesto la capa entre sus hombros y le estaba abotonando los botones para que estuviera abrigada.

No lo haga, estoy bien, no soy de llevar mucha ropa puesta encima aun en invierno.-dijo temblando pero esta vez por la cercanía del hombre frente a ella que seguía abrochándole los botones de la capa.

No quiero que se enferme señorita, y menos teniendo un bebe a quien cuidar.-dijo levantando la mirada y viéndola a los ojos. Y ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. 

_Son de amores, amores que engañan, amores que agobian, amores que juegan, amores que faltan_

El extraño con sus manos abrazo por la espalda a Erica atrayéndola mas para si y ella puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Y sin querer se fueron acercando lentamente sus bocas estaban a milímetros cuando sonaron las campanas de la estación, quedándose en esa posición, mirándose tiernamente.

Feliz Navidad.- dijo Erica sonriéndole.

Feliz Navidad para ti también.-dijo el hombre acariciándole la mejilla. Erica cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero esa sensación desapareció tan rápido como había surgido.

Erica abrió los ojos para ver como el extraño se marchaba saliendo de la estación sin antes darle una rápida mirada a Nathan y salir bajo la lluvia.

Sintiendo un vació incontrolable Erica corrió tras el hombre, saliendo ella también bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Espere!-grito. El extraño se dio vuelta como acto reflejo pese a ese impulso de desaparecer cuanto antes, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver como la joven lo abrazaba y escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

Por favor…no se valla, me recuerda tanto a El…por favor no lo haga…no lo haga como el lo hizo…no me abandone usted también…-dijo llorando en su pecho.

Hubo silencio…roto por la lluvia helada que empapaba a ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía molestarse con ello.

El extraño dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

Debo irme…al extranjero, hoy mismo, no puedo quedarme.-

_Deja de llorar y piensa que algún día un niño te dará toda una fantasía, eso y mucho mas, porque tu no estas loca..._

Pero volverá?-pregunto Erica mirándolo.

Lo volveré a ver…algún día?  por favor diga que si…-y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Si…volveré.-le dijo acariciando el cabello mojado de la chica.

Dígame por lo menos su nombre…-dijo ruborizada al ver como el rostro del hombre volvía a acercarse a su rostro…podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

Tú lo sabes muy bien, Erica…-y la beso apasionadamente, beso que Erica correspondió.

Tom!-Erica despertó en el banquito de la estación de trenes, con Nathan despertando también por el grito de su madre. Volvió su vista al cielo, comenzaban a aparecer los primeros rayos de sol en la fría mañana de Navidad…y la tristeza comenzó a invadirla.

Era solo un sueño…un maldito sueño!-se dijo abrazándose a ella misma, pero se dio cuenta de algo…llevaba puesta la capa que ese hombre le había puesto…que según ella SU Tom le había puesto.

Desesperada se levanto y comenzó a desabrocharse la capa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…tenia que saberlo…tenia que saber si había sido el.

_Deja de llorar y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal, que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar toda esa fantasía..._

Se saco por fin la capa…y el corazón volvió a latirle a mil por hora mientras que las lágrimas amenazan con salir otra vez, en la etiqueta donde decía el nombre del propietario marcaba claramente: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom…-fue lo único que pudo decir y abrazo con amor esa capa como si estuviera abrazando a su dueño, pero al bajar la mirada vio que un pedazo pequeño de pergamino se había caído de uno de sus bolsillos. Agachándose lo agarro y lo dio vuelta, y solo había una palabra que decía tan poco pero a la vez tanto…

_Volver_

N.D: Hola! Gracias por leer mi segundo fic n_n, la verdad se me ocurrió en un momento de desesperación y aburrimiento XD, así que acá tienen el resultado como en mi primer fic no pude poner dedicatorias acá se las pongo y valen también para este.

Para Annie Malfoy: Por ser mi mejor amiga cibernética, por haberme cumplido mi sueño (si, soy una exagerada XD) de estar en un fic con Tom, por ser como realmente sos Annie; una divina!!!!

Para Tam: Lastima que no tienes Internet, pero por lo menos te conectas desde cybers n_n y te conectas últimamente muy seguido n_n. Por hacer también mi segundo fic con Tom (ese no lo pedí se ofreció solita y yo…FELIZ XD) y por ser también una súper amiga mía.

Para Leslie: Por ser la primera en leer este fic, y siempre estar ahí en el msn hasta la madrugada conmigo XD.

Para Ninny: Por ser la primera en dejarme un review (Annie, te ganaron n_n, por ser tan gentil de poner el anuncio en HA de que YO soy la UNICA y LEGAL pareja de Tom n_n (Erica salta por toda la habitación) y por supuesto por ser otra de mis tantas amigas cibernéticas.

A mi mama: que se me ocurrió la idea de escribir el primer fic de regalo de cumpleaños…y lo leyó tres semanas después n_n', haber cuando leerá este…

Y a todas mis demás amigas/os de msn los que leen esto y dejan mensajes y a los que no también XD.

AVISO: No se preocupen, ya me dedicare a escribir songsfics de otras parejas, pero es irresistible para mí, poner sobre Tom y yo n_n.


End file.
